


Help Wanted

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an interview accidentally turns into a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted

_ I cannot believe that I let my friends strong-arm me into interviewing a robot.  _

 

I know that we need another person to join us, since the number of missing people has dramatically gone up over the past few months, but out of every possible person in this town, they went with a robot. 

 

“I have been looking for you.” a blonde woman in black says as she sits across from me, and this is  _ definitely  _ not what I was expecting. 

 

_ She looks so much… like the woman I hallucinated saving my life, when I was younger…  _

 

“Do you want anything?” I ask, for I’ll just get this over with as soon as possible and stop over-analyzing everything that’s ever happened to me. 

 

“I was informed that it is customary, so yes.” 

 

I pass her the menu, and she hands me a bouquet of flowers, which is kind of weird, but is  _ hardly  _ the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me. They’re actually very pretty flowers… 

 

“Do you like them, Minato?” 

 

_ Yes, but… you’re blushing. Calm down, and try not to look like a love-struck idiot.  _

 

“So, you’re interested in working for SEES?” I ask, as she hands me the menu and I hope that she doesn’t realize that I’m using it to block out my face. 

 

_ Also, who told you what my name is? Just wondering.  _

 

“Yes, but I was not expecting to discuss your work right now.” 

 

“Then why are you here?” 

 

_ Why did you have to blurt that out?  _

 

“I was informed that this was a date.” she answers, so that explains the flowers and the dress, and also means that I’ve made an even worse first impression than I thought. 

 

_ This isn’t the weirdest situation you’ve been in, okay? You can rebound from this… and if she is the woman from your childhood, you can ask her why she saved your life…  _

 

“So, I guess we’re on a date now. What’s your name?” I ask, although I feel like I should know it. 

 

“Aigis.” she answers, and she seems to be smiling. I have about an hour until I need to see anyone else, and I suppose that I could leave now, but I think I’ll stay and see how this plays out. 

 

Maybe this won’t end as badly as it started. 

  
  



End file.
